Michael Rosen's Chocolate Boy obsession.
MMMMMMM! Chocolate Boy! Michael Rosen's Chocolate boy obsession is probably a well-known YTP around the Michael Rosen community. This YTP was made by Luke Vid. TRANSCRIPT (WIP) chocolate cake When I was a boy, I had a favorite boy It was when my mum made boy Oh, I love LOVEOEOELDOEFLOEVELOEDVED Boy my mom. She says to me LISTEN MICHAEL If there's any left over at the end of the day You can take some to school tomorrow to have at play-time, or at lunch-time, at play-time or at plAy-luNCh, or- LOVELVEOLEOVELDEODLEOVEL So I used to go to school with a piece of chocolate boy in my little b o x and i'd be walking to school in mY LitTlE BOx- weEEE YEaH It'S IN- *unintelligible Chocolate Boy excitement* *you ok there michael* And I'd get to school and it will be playtime or lunchtime, and I'd open up the box *tongue click* and take it out *tongue click* (nice) Open up the paper open up the paper (licking hands) gonna get it (garbling; checking; more garbling; more checking; more garbling; last check; garbling; checking; michael rosen.exe has stopped working; bites and chews; tongue click.exe) mmmmmmmmm i LOVED my mum's chocolate boy yes and at the middle of the night i woke up and i thought (snap) mmmmmmmmm chocolate boy (awkward laughing) maybe i could go to the kitchen and just have a little look at it (awkward laughing) no one would know so i got out of bed shhhhh along the passage shhhhh careful not to tread on the creaky floor board outside (click) mum (click) dads (click) bedroom because if ThEy WaKe Up AnD fInD mE iLl Be In BiG TrOuBlE sO rEaLlY qUiEt (creak) ono are they still asleep? (weird face) yes! okay down the stairs, in the kitchen, open the cupboard and YeAh ThErE iT iS i take it out just have a little look at it (garbling) and then i notice some little crumbs on the plate so i think if i (click) lick the end of my finger i could pick up those crumbs (picking up crumbs) ehehe its sorta sticky (licks finger and eats crumbs) (click; sexy music) mmmmmmmmm and then i notice some little crumbly bits just falling off so i think if i take a knife i could just tidy it up a little bit no one would notice (creepy music; chocolate boy screaming; knife cutting) scrunched all together and there,s the crumbly bits and the sticky bits and its all gonna go in there yeah belly belly (eating) (click; sexy music) mmmmmmm and then i notice that as iv,e tidied it over here i could just even it up over here so i take the knife again (cuts through) and iv,e got a whole slice and its gonna go in there yeah belly belly ha ha haaa (eating; eating reverse; eating forward) (eating; click) mmmmmmm and now iv,e got the taste of it in my mouth and i can,t stop myself so i go (cutting) and if got all these slices and go tatatata (eating) i can,t stop myself (eating; satanic talking; eating) what a great one (eating) oh no iT,s AlL gOnE face-plant inception oh no they,re bound to notice now WhAt Am I gOnNa Do? i know i,ll wash uP tHe PlAtE aNd ThE kNiFe, AnD tHeY wOn,T kNoW aNyThInG aBoUt It GoOd ThInKiNg (washing; drying; putting stuff back) back up stairs along the passage now i know where the creaky floorboard is now so all i have to do is tread over it careful now (creaks galore) are they still asleep? (fear) yes its okay into the bedroom, into bed, under the covers aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NiCe WaRm FeElInG cHoCoLaTe CaKe In My BeLly goody goody goody and then i go to sleep Category:YouTube Poops